Special Abilities
Special Abilities The following section describes all of the special abilities found in the game. These abilities are most often possessed by monsters, but heroes may also gain some of them from their own hero abilities or the effects of items. Note that some special abilities have ranks (e.g., Fear 2 or Blast 1). The effects of these ranks are always explained in the ability description. If a hero or monster gains a given special ability from more than one source, any ranks the ability has are added together. For example, if a hero gains Blast 1 and Blast 2 from two different items, the hero gains Blast 3 on appropriate attacks. Aura Enemy figures that move into a space adjacent to a figure with Aura suffer 1 wound that cannot be reduced by armor. Bash A figure with Bash may roll up to 5 power dice with its attack. If any of the power dice roll a blank, the attack misses. Otherwise, the attack gains “~~: +5 Damage and Pierce 2." Berserk If a monster with Berserk is wounded (i.e., currently has one or more wound tokens on it), it rolls all 5 power dice when attacking. Black Curse All enemy figures within 3 spaces of a figure with Black Curse receive –1 Range and –1 Damage to all attacks they make. Any enemy figure that deals the killing blow to a figure with Black Curse receives 1 curse token. A hero’s conquest value is increased by 1 for each curse token on him. Blast Blast attacks affect every space within X spaces of the target (only spaces with line of sight to the target are affected).* Bleed Bleed attacks that inflict at least 1 damage† on the target cause a bleed token to be placed on the target. Victim must roll a white die for each bleed token on next turn: Victim suffers wounds equal to total result,** then discards all bleed tokens. Bolt Bolt attacks use the Bolt template to determine which spaces they affect.* Breath Breath attacks use the Breath template to determine which spaces they affect.* Burn Burn attacks that inflict at least 1 damage† on the target cause a burn token to be placed on the target. Victim must roll a power die for each burn token next turn: Discard a burn token for each ~, then victim suffers a wound for each remaining burn token.** Command A figure with Command adds 1 to the range and damage of all attacks made by friendly figures within 3 spaces. Dark Prayer A monster with Dark Prayer generates 1 threat for the overlord for every ~ it rolls when attacking, instead of every 2 ~. In addition, the figures gains +1 Range and +1 Damage for each ~. Daze Daze attacks that inflict at least 1 damage† on the target cause a daze token to be placed on the target. Victim must roll a power die for each daze token next turn: Discard a daze token for each ~, then victim rolls 1 fewer die for each daze token that remains when making attacks. Fear When an attack affects a space containing a figure with Fear, the attacker must spend X power surges or else the attack misses. Fly Figures with Fly may move through obstacles and enemy figures, and may end their movement on obstacles without taking damage. Frost Frost attacks that inflict at least 1 damage† on the target cause a frost token to be placed on the target. Victim must roll a power die for each frost token next turn: Discard a frost token for each ~. Heroes with any frost tokens remaining must role 1 power die when attacking or using a shield: On a blank, the weapon/shield shatters. Frosted armor checks for shattering if it is dealt 5 wounds. Grapple Enemies adjacent to a figure with Grapple cannot spend movement points until the figure is dead. Ironskin A figure with Ironskin is immune to Aura, Bleed, Burn, Pierce, Poison, and Sorcery. In addition, all damage dealt to the figure by Blast, Bolt, or Breath attacks is reduced to 0. Knockback Knockback attacks that inflict at least 1 damage† allow the attacker to move the target up to 3 spaces in any direction. Leap Figures with Leap can move up to twice their movement in a straight line (horizontal or vertical, not diagonal), then they may make one attack roll against all figures in the spaces moved through, ignoring rolled range.* Leech For every wound token lost due to a Leech attack, the target also loses 1 fatigue, and the attacker is healed of 1 wound. Morph The overlord chooses which attack dice a monster with Morph uses (the attack must include at least one red, white, or blue die). Necromancy When a hero with Necromancy deals the killing blow to a small, normal, unnamed monster, he may choose to animate that monster. The monster stays on the board and is returned to full health, under the control of the hero. A hero may only animate one monster at a time. The monster activates after the player’s hero, and afterwards must roll a power die: The monster is killed on any result except a power enhancement. Pierce Pierce attacks ignore X points of armor. Poison Wound tokens lost due to a Poison attack are replaced by poison tokens. When receiving healing, the victim removes poison tokens rather than gaining wound tokens, until all poison tokens are removed. Quick Shot A monster with Quick Shot may attack twice each time it is activated. Reach Allows a figure to make melee attacks targeting figures 2 spaces away. Shadowcloak A figure with Shadowcloak is not affected by attacks made by non-adjacent figures. Sorcery After making an attack roll, a figure with Sorcery may add X to either its range or its damage, and may split the bonus between the two. Stun Stun attacks that inflict at least 1 damage† on the target cause a stun token to be placed on the target. Normal monsters that begin a turn with a stun token may do nothing else, while heroes may take one half action and master monsters may move or attack once. Figures discard 1 stun token each turn. Named monsters cannot be stunned. Swarm A figure with Swarm may roll 1 extra power die for every other friendly figure adjacent to its target. Sweep Sweep attacks affect all enemy figures within melee range.* Trickster The Overlord’s cost to play Trap cards is reduced by 1 threat for each monster with this ability in play. Undying A figure with Undying rolls 1 power die when killed. On a ~, the figure is instantly restored to full health. Unstoppable A figure with Unstoppable is immune to Daze, Grapple, Knockback, Stun, and Web. Web Web attacks that inflict at least 1 damage† on the target cause a web token to be placed on the target. Victim must roll a power die for each web token next turn: Discard a web token for each ~, and victim may not spend movement points if any web tokens remain. In all cases, X is equal to the rank of the special ability. *If more than one figure dodges the attack, only 1 re-roll may be made (first dodging player to the attacking player’s left decides who re-rolls). ** Damage dealt ignores armor. †Determine whether damage is inflicted before applying the effects of armor. Category:Special Abilities